The Imprinted
by mmothballs
Summary: Six years after Breaking Dawn, Nessie begs to go to school. Much to Jacob's discontent, she is enrolled into highschool and is intrigued by the humans. There she meets the quirky April and the charismatic Alex. How will Jacob and the family respond?


Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything. I just borrowed her wonderful characters.

Chapter 1: Just another Human

**Renesmee**

You'd think that maybe, just maybe, television and fiction would have slightly overplayed the whole first-day-at-school-horror thing. And yet, as I stepped into the stuffy, heated room of first period I knew that they had not. It was one thing to be anxious about your first day of high school. It is however, completely another if that first day happed to be your first day of school _ever_.

My heart had been humming in my chest since I had said goodbye to Jacob in the car this morning. In the short silence that followed, there was no denying what we could both hear. He had laughed at my cowardice while I struggled to control the anxiety mounting in my stomach.

"I thought you wanted this, Ness," he said grinning. The words 'I told you so' printed across his face.

"I do, I do," I insisted, forcing what I hope looked like a confident smile.

And I did want this. Unlike most kids, I had wanted the experience of school since I was two. And although I knew that I had by far the world's most awesome family, I was tired of being sheltered among them. Unfortunately for me, my constant rapid growth had made school impossible before. However, now that I was six, it had slowed down a lot and much to Jacob's disappointment, this year I had begged my family to allow me to enrol into high school.

To my surprise, my parents had agreed without being too reluctant. Jacob said he found the whole thing unnecessary, which of course it was. Between my family and Jacob I had received the best home schooling education there was – not to mention the unlimited funding for overseas "field trips" – as they enthusiastically tried to cram sixteen years of life experience into six. I knew that it was only the massively overprotective side of Jacob that stood him against the idea. But like the world's best big brother that he was, he had still offered to send me to school this morning.

I placed a finger in the middle of his worried forehead, communicating with him in my special way. _Honestly Jake, what could possibly happen to me? I'm more dangerous to the school than the school will ever be to me. _

"You're right," he agreed with a mischievous glint. "I should probably hang around just in case."

"NO WAY!" I shook my head fiercely. "I'd be the only teenager in school _history_ to have a babysitter."

"You're not a teenager. You're six," he said pointedly. The corners of his mouth lifted into a smirk. "And besides, who said I was looking out for you? I'm here to see you don't massacre the entire staff and student body," he replied, ginning wickedly.

"You know that wouldn't happen," I growled, rolling my eyes. As the next thought sprung into my head it was my turn to smirk.

"But what _if_ I did massacre _everyone_ in school?" I whispered my voice full of mischief. "What would you do? Would you _kill_ me Jacob Black?" I grinned, flashing my razor-sharp teeth.

Our eyes had locked together that instant and I couldn't help but laugh at his stunned expression. Absolutely priceless.

I hugged Jake briefly and got out of the Rabbit in one fluid movement, closing the door behind me slightly harder than necessary, breaking him out of his shock.

"I'll see you after school!" I yelled as I crossed the car park to administrative building. The temporarily forgotten anxiety in my stomach now back in full force.

The warm, enclosed room made the smell of them so much more powerful and I swallowed uncomfortably as a wave of thirst rippled down my throat. The anxious knots in my stomach quickly dispelled all thoughts of hunting. Gazing at the class in front of me, I felt a maddening impulse to run and hide and my mind automatically noted each potential exit. I heard the teacher introduce me briefly to the class and instructed that I take a seat. I walked towards the single empty seat at the back of the room, feeling all eyes on me. Despite the burning impulse to dash across, I slowed down, reminding myself not to walk too quickly.

I sat down next to a small, willowy looking girl who smelt faintly of lavender. The teacher, Mrs. Trent continued with her geography lesson while I discreetly continued scanning the room. A few eyes would glance back at me every so often, except for a blonde girl in the second row who was staring at the board in rapped attention, raising her hand to answer any question that was asked. A brunette in the next row on my right glanced over. I heard her fast fingers against the number pad as she typed a text message under the table, a look of unease displayed on her face. The sour smell of human fear filled the air. There was that subconscious human reaction my father, Edward had warned me about. I tried not to let it bother me, but it did. I reminded myself that they couldn't help it.

Just then, the girl in the seat next to me tuned her tiny frame towards me and pushed back her mousy brown curtain of hair. She held a sports magazine in one hand and tilted it towards me.

"Isn't he just gorgeous?" she gushed, looking at me with big doe eyes as she pointed to the picture of a smiling football player.

For a moment I was caught speechless by this strange girl. Despite the soft mummers and the unease of her classmates that were no doubt a result of their subconscious fear to my alien-ness , she was looking directly at me. Her eyes were filled with knowledge and some sort of inner strength that betrayed her fragile exterior, reminding me slightly of Alice. She looked nice enough and I smiled in amusement.

I looked at the man on the page. My grandfather was better looking – although to fair, comparing my family of Greek gods with even the world's most gorgeous human was pretty much a sacrilege.

"Not quite my type," I replied with an apologetic smile. "Who is he anyway?"

"Are you kidding me?" She stared at me in amazement. "He's Mike Thompson! Only the bestest, most famous player this season!"

I heard a faint chuckle and I found myself turning to face the boy behind me. He was looking at me, his dark brown hair falling across his startling green eyes that were lit in obvious amusement. His lanky, toned frame sat hunched in his seat as he folded his arms across the table.

"Chill April..." he said as he laughed and shook his head. "No need to have a heart attack."

I glanced at the girl April to see her response. She merely rolled her eyes at him and returned to her magazine.

"I'm Alex," he said, finally. "And this is April. Don't let her freak you out. She lives in her own universe."

April stuck her tongue out at him before flashing a smile at me. "Don't pay attention to Alex either. He thinks he knows everything. Sorry, I didn't catch your name before."

"Renesmee."

"That's a really unusual name," she said. "Pretty though."

"My mother was very... creative," I shrugged.

"So what do your friends call you? Renes , Ness or... Mee?" She asked, giggling at the last name.

I couldn't help but smile at her infectious little giggle. "You can call me Renes."

The school bell rang that instant and Mrs. Trent stopped addressing the class while Blondie in second row dutifully walk up front to talk to her. Of course I could hear each low voiced question that was asked, but I had to admit that her behaviour puzzled me.

"That's Danielle," Alex said, following my gaze. "She's the world's biggest suck up," he added shaking his head as we stood up.

April, who had bounded towards the door suddenly turned around and waited. "What's your next class Renes?"

I fished out my timetable and regarded it for a second.

"English."

"Great! Alex and I have English too."

* * *

**A/N: This is** **my very first fanfic so please, please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
